Civilians
Civilians are a common element of the Command & Conquer franchise. They usually serve no other purpose other than to provide ambiance to the environment, although in some cases, they play a small role in some missions and in Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge, they can be mind controlled to act as a distraction. Most of the time, civilians will run away in terror when a battle occurs nearby, and may occasionally get killed, whether accidentally or deliberately. In ''Command & Conquer: Generals'', civilians were relegated to being a mere background prop, and cannot be selected (except GLA mission 2); they also do not show a lifebar, though they are still susceptible to damage. This was continued in ''Command and Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars''. Civilians do not appear in ''Red Alert 3'', or in any game after. Possibly due to moral issues involving innocents in war. They also do not show up in Generals Zero Hour, with the exception of a single man in the final GLA mission. Yet they appear in Generals vanilla. However, in the final USA mission of Zero Hour, the USA EVA at one point in her briefing states, "Try to minimize civilian casualties". This piece of audio also appears at other points in the game, suggesting that they originally intended to use Civilians in the maps. Also, one of the skirmish maps from Generals vanilla that had Civilian units in it, was ported over to Zero Hour, but with the complete removal of said civilians. No children appear in any game. Again possibly having to do with moral reasons, with children in video games. Quotes (Red Alert 2) Southern Civilian/Cowboy Selected *''"Yeee-haw!"'' *''"Aye yeller!"'' *''"Like ma' beltbuckle?"'' *''"Hey, partner!"'' Moving *''"Where's ma' horse?"'' *''"Let's move this!"'' *''"Hittin' the lawn!"'' *''"Hittin' the drill!"'' Attacking *''"Time for a showdown!"'' *''"Fastest gun in the west!"'' *''"Ready to draw!"'' *''"Here's some fancy shootin'!"'' Under Fire *''"Im bein' bushwacked!"'' *''"Gonna die in ma' boots!"'' American Male Civilian Selected *''"Yeah?"'' *''"Huh?"'' *''"...w-what should I do?"'' Moving *''"Oookay?"'' *''"Im going!"'' *''"This is scary..."'' Attacking *''"I'll do it."'' *''"I see 'em."'' *''"You bet."'' American Female Civilian Selected *''"Yes?"'' *''"What do you want?"'' *''"I like a man in uniform."'' *''"Like my new haircut?"'' Moving *''"Can I bring my friends?"'' *''"Alright."'' *''"Let's go."'' *''"My feet hurt."'' Attacking *''"If you say so..."'' *''"Do I have to?"'' *''"Is this a real gun?"'' *''"Will I get hurt?"'' Under Fire *''"I just bought this outfit!"'' *''"Hey, cut it out!"'' *''"I was only kidding!"'' Soviet Male Civilian Selected *''"Yes?"'' *''"Where should I go?"'' *''"Your wish?."'' *''"Da?"'' Moving *''"I am going."'' *''"It is safe?"'' *''"I hear and obey."'' Attacking *''"Firing!"'' *''"For the common good..."'' *''"I will do, as you say..."'' Soviet Female Civilian Selected *''"Da?"'' *''"What is it?"'' *''"Im cold."'' *''"Are you KGB?"'' *''"What a society..."'' Moving *''"I'll be late for breadline..."'' *''"But I was working..."'' *''"No rest for Soviet woman..."'' *''"Where are we going?"'' Attacking *''"If I must..."'' *''"Will you watch my children?"'' *''"It is my duty."'' *''"For Romanov!"'' Under Fire *''"Im just a woman!"'' *''"I knew this would happen!"'' Category:Civilians Category:Command & Conquer gameplay